runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tobann
Welcome! Hello I'd like to ask you to keep the red to a minimum. Also, would you remove it from the clans list? The reason is Red = Wikia's broken link color so it can cause confusion. Thnx :) 09:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) HELLO SURE THX Great that works :) Good luck with your clan! :) 07:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes Sir Adding categories I don't know if you know this but adding categories like you have just done is considered vandalism, and if you continue like this I'm afraid you will be blocked. 16:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) no sir i did not no that IM VERRY SORRY i was just just trying to earn the catagory badge you said like you have just done is considered vandalism ' i thount i was doing good im sorry and i want edit or do no more edting on any one poage but mine ok please dont block my page i worked hrs on it sooooo no worry sir i want make this mistake again. ok SORRY TO ALL I HURT :-) BUT FOR THE RECORD IF IM DOING WRONG how do you do it rite how do you ern that the rite way all i was doing was adding clan and why is the message you sent sooo threating. im new at this so Please you tell me whats the rite way of doing it. please don't send me to a link to go to you tell me i need to know this. ALSO IT SEEMS when i get to do somthing someone telling me im breaking rules threating me to be blocked or some stuff thats great you have the power and all but when when im doing what i thinnk i suposed to do and then keep getting these mails im like what the heck so I will NOT BE DOING NO MORE HELP ON OTHER PEOPLE WEB PAGES Iam very sorry to have made this mistake and i will not be making it again. so TO ALL THAT I HAVE MESSUP AND HURT I AM............SORRY........... AND SORRY TO WIKIA FOR NOT NOING THE RULES I WILL BRUSH UP ON THEM. SORRY TO JD HOST FOR HIM HAVING TO COME AND CHEW ME A LITTEL IM SORRY TO ALL. Tobann Don't worry Tobann. We are working on a resolution to this. MANY users have made your mistake recently. 05:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) thanks RE: I'll reply for JD - They were removed them because the community came to the conclusion that they were no help to the wiki. Users were just making useless edits just for a badge. You can see the community discussion here. 07:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ohhhhhh ok well that makes sence :-) RE: Need Help You can nominate your clan for consideration by posting on the main talk page. 18:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan Hey - It's October, so feel free to edit the template for the main page. Please only use one image. This can be done by going to here and editing the template. Lastly, your able to put the Featured Clan template on your clan page. Just put the code 06:59, October 3, 2011 (UTC) thank you so much Tobann. 09:12, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Feature Clan Sup dude, I see you posting on a couple peoples talk pages about the Template for the main page. I see that you have the authorization to place your clan, COOL! It looks like you might have findangled the main template page. I am gonna hit the sack this evening, but I will look at it when I get a moment sometime tomorrow, and hopefully we will have you up and running. I was busy tonight making these pages. Perhaps you can take a look at them: *RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship/Host JD *RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship/OffsideJimothy *RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship/The.draziw *RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship/MinigameGod Until Tomorrow can you do 2 things for me. (1) Respond that the appearance of the template on the page you edited for the feature spot is how you want it to look. I was thinking of removing the link in the middle, and making the picture at the top a clickable link. :) (2) Can you check that the reverts I made to the rules about 3 hours ago were how they should be? I made reverts to what looked like vandalism, not sure if they are correct or not. Just visit you clan page, hit the arrow on the right of the edit button, select history, and check that the reverts I made are acceptable. Thanks 05:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Update Alright, I have: #Fixed the template, it now displays on the main page (hurray!) #Made a link for the picture! #Edited the text of your statement to be Neutral. I think it reads better if it isn't from the leader of the Dragon Hart clan, but instead an invite from the wikia community. Feel free to change or revert my text edits if you would like. :D 22:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Picture No idea what is going on. Seems to be an issue with the picture, not the template, but I can't figure why... I will see if I can't get it to work, just writing to give you an update. 13:55, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Questions First, please make sure you sign your statements on user pages by using four tildes at the end. second QFCs can be found on the bottom of a forum page Third, NO this forum will continue to exist! :D 02:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan Hi, sorry for the late reply! I must've missed an email notifying of someone writing on my talk page. I had another person asking to be the Featured Clan, and since you have already had a chance on the main page, I decided to give it to them. Saying that, I'm happy for you to be the featured clan for June? Again, I apologise - thanks, 08:53, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Hey - Basically I had to get someone to code the picture so it would sit on top of the text. Your welcome to have a look at the source code if your interested (Template:Signature/MinigameGod). It's easy to modify with basic coding knowledge. While I'm on the topic, it would be handy to link your signature to your user page please. If not, at least add a 'talk' button... If you want help editing up a signature feel free to tell me what you want and I'll try my best (either at making it myself, or getting someone else to edit it) :p 07:03, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Here's the page that I used to make mine. I hope that it's at least some help :P 14:07, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so few steps you need to do: :1. At the top right hand corner where your username is: click preferences (it's a sub heading) :2. Where it says "Signature" is the customer signatures box. Paste the following: : :3. At the following page (Template:Signature/Tobann) I've made a basic signature based on your current one, including links to you userpage, talk page and clan page. You can customise it how you like using the page that Jim has posted above (by coding). Otherwise, feel free to message me any questions you have! 11:27, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :thanks guys for the help 11:27, June 1, 2012 (UTC) : RE: Hi... Yes, feel free to change it! I'll edit the coding now... Sorry for the late reply... I'm assuming your signature is working okay now when using the "~~~~" ? Sorry again, 07:02, June 4, 2012 (UTC) test sign 11:00, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :* Here's the link if you're unaware; Template:Featured_Clan/Info 07:10, June 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Need Help I'll look at it. Where is the content you are attempting to add? 13:51, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :* I've fixed it all up.... sorry for the late reply; a lot of school stuff :/ - looks like you found the template for your clan page... if you have any further questions feel free to ask! 07:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I've renamed your page to Dragon Hearts. Any thing that is linked to the original 'hart' page will automatically go to the new page. The edit history should be unaffected as well. 05:03, June 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: If no other users come forward by ... let's say the 5th...? we'll keep Dragon Hearts as Featured Clan. Also, may I ask that you please don't remove posts on talk pages. In a nutshell, it's basically against wikia policy. The only way to 'remove' something from a talk page (via wikia's policy) is to archive it. Not meaning to be rude as it is seemingly harmless in this scenario, but it just prevents confusion in situations that depend on conversations between users. Like always, feel free to message me if you have any questions or issues - 09:00, July 1, 2012 (UTC) SORRY Ok im sorry for that it want happen again. Thanks 04:38, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, yeah, thanks for your kind welcome, and I'm glad to have formed an alliance with you. Also, I completely understand what you mean, no offense taken. Colinsay (talk) 11:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Alliance Request: Triumvirate Actually the Triumvirate is fairly old, since 2009 actually. We'd love to form an alliance with you but there are some things you should know about us: #We're not a clan actually, we're a union. We're also not really a part of RuneScape anymore but we are active on this wiki to preserve the security as we have done for years. #We have a somewhat complicated alliance process unlike most others we do business with. We are very interested though and if you are still up for it, I can get the process going right away. Stavrok (talk) 07:00, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tobann, An alliance sounds great! You can add my main ingame PvM Spence. 15:12, July 14, 2012 (UTC)